Nuevas reglas, nuevos principios
by 1001fanfic
Summary: Reflexiones de Jane previas a la escena final del 5x22 (Red John's Rules) "El mirar a través de los diminutos ventanales con el apolillado y envejecido entramado de madera tenía el poder de serenarlo porque esos cristales eran la expresión material de cómo se veía él en el mundo" Fanfic escrito para el reto convocado por The Mentalist foro en español, "one shot con premisa".


_Este fic fue escrito para el reto "One shot con premisa" del foro The Mentalist en español. La premisa consistía en usar, bien textualmente, bien como idea, la frase de Paulo Coelho "__Estoy desafiando a mis propios demonios, haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario de lo que me prometí a mí mismo"._

___Disclaimer: Por supuesto, con esto no gano ni un duro, ni pretendo aprovecharme de ideas ajenas. Sólo ejercitar mis pobres neuronas._

* * *

Por un momento, tras escuchar a Lorelei decir los nombres de su lista, uno tras otro, sintió como su cuerpo se helaba colapsando la sangre, la respiración e incluso su percepción del exterior. Se agarró a la mesa para asegurarse de que se incorporaba sin caer y se acercó a los sucios ventanucos. Tuvo que colocar su brazo sobre la pared áspera para tomar otra vez contacto con el mundo.

¿Cómo podía haber conseguido que Lorelei nombrase a los miembros de una lista que él no haría hasta bastante tiempo después? Tenía que ser un truco y a él ya le había parecido demasiado bueno el de Leelee Barlow. Respiró hondo y se pasó repetidamente las manos por el pelo, con brusquedad, despeinando sus rizos hacia arriba, como si eso consiguiese reactivar sus ideas. El mirar a través de los diminutos ventanales con el apolillado y envejecido entramado de madera tenía el poder de serenarlo porque esos cristales eran la expresión material de cómo se veía él en el mundo, una metáfora de su vida, su eterna búsqueda, su sucio pasado, su caótico mundo. Había terminado por resultarle altamente sedante verse rodeado de la misma miseria que sentía dentro y verse iluminado por una luz tan opaca y fragmentada como aquella con la que vislumbraba a John el Rojo.

_Nuevas reglas_, había dicho. Prefería desechar la idea de que volvería a matar, y a menudo. No quería pensar en eso. Sentía la cabeza embotada: necesitaba un té. Preparárselo siempre lo ayudaba. Pequeños rituales de distanciamiento y relajación. Para los casos del CBI le solía resultar muy útil: se escabullía del shock familiar y le permitía ver los hechos desde otra perspectiva y con diferente información. Las cocinas dicen mucho, por ellas pasamos varias veces al día y hablan a gritos de nuestras virtudes y de nuestras debilidades.

¿Qué tendría John el Rojo en su cocina? No le resultaba fácil imaginarlo. Tenía demasiado miedo de equivocarse, y esa era sin duda la mejor forma de errar en lo escogido. Cogió aire con fuerza mientras colocaba la bolsita en la taza. ¿Qué tipo de té usaría? ¿Clásico, dulce, aromático, amargo? Dulce, sin duda. No se lo imaginaba espartano. John el Rojo podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un hombre sobrio.

Se había molestado. Sí, tenía que ser eso, pensó para sí mismo mientras sumergía una y otra vez el saquito de té y se apoyaba de nuevo en la polvorienta pared que casi parecía tener su sombra marcada sobre los desvencijados tablones.

Al ver los siete nombres se olió la trampa. Bueno, en realidad esa era la intención, pero se lo había tomado realmente mal. Notó como su corazón se ponía otra vez a bombear más rápido y fuerte de lo normal. Dejó caer la bolsita sobre la basura mientras le hormigueaba la sangre y sentía como su cuerpo no estaba donde le correspondía estar, oscilando más allá de lo aceptable. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y respirar. El tomar el primer sorbo de té, aún sintiendo como quemaba por dentro, le ayudaba a recuperar sus sentidos.

Deseaba no haberse equivocado. Quizá no había escogido la mejor opción para hacer salir a la luz a su asesino. No conseguía evitar que aflorara su pensamiento de que si iba a volver a matar era sólo por su culpa. Era consciente de que eso formaba parte del juego de John el Rojo, pero continuaba bebiendo, sorbo tras sorbo, quemándose, como si aquello le pudiese hacer sentir mejor.

Tenía la sensación de que la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Parecía una lucha de poder por ver quien manejaba los hilos. _Arrogante y controlador_, había dicho Sean Barlow. Con toda probabilidad también John el Rojo lo era.

Suspiró de nuevo y tomó otro sorbo más largo y más despacio. Ya no quemaba, pero el líquido caliente calmaba su cuerpo. Efecto placebo, se rió de sí mismo. Levantó su vista y comenzó a mirar de frente a través de los ventanucos. Tenía que tomar una determinación. No podía quedarse parado esperando a que moviese la siguiente ficha. Sabía que John el Rojo lo quería empujar a hacer algo, pero él debería hacer todo lo contrario. Tendría que sobreponerse a sí mismo y hacer lo que más le costaba en este mundo: admitir su debilidad. Probablemente esa sería la última jugada que esperaría, y desde luego era lo que él nunca pensó que haría.

_Estoy desafiando a mis propios demonios, haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario de lo que me prometí a mí mismo_, pensaba mientras veía como entraba el vehículo de Lisbon en el recinto del CBI. Nunca quiso ponerla en primera línea de fuego, nunca quiso rehacer su vida. Y era consciente de que si daba ese paso el siguiente estaría más cerca. Pero ya no estaba seguro de que llevar la investigación por su cuenta fuese la mejor opción. Probablemente era algo que John el Rojo daba por sentado, quizá un cambio podría desestabilizar el juego. Y Lisbon tenía la seguridad terrenal que tanto le hacía falta.

Sonrió al acordarse del cabestrillo de su muñeca y se llevó la mano a la nariz, tocándose el hueso con los dedos y recordando la vez que con más razón le habían golpeado. ¿A quién le habría dado un puñetazo esta vez? Casi rió, pero al hacerlo el miedo se abrió camino otra vez.

Cogió de nuevo aire para serenarse mientras guardaba su taza de té. John el Rojo pretendía dejarlo impresionado con esa actuación digna de un mago de feria. No podía negar que lo había hecho bien, pero ahora lo importante no era saber cómo lo había hecho, sino conseguir parar el juego. Él sólo no había conseguido nada, salvo más muertes y amenazas. Ahora juntos tenían una nueva oportunidad.

Se concentró en los aspectos más materiales y nimios de la situación mientras se serenaba y esperaba el sonido de los pequeños pasos de Lisbon, que llegaron al poco, no tan apresurados como habitualmente. Se acercó a la puerta para abrirle mientras escuchaba los toques rápidos de su mano.

- _¿Qué hay en el disco?_ Ante la pregunta, instintivamente se transformó y se ocultó capa sobre capa; pero cuando la dejó pasar, con su presencia se sintió de repente con más fuerzas y colocó su mano tras la espalda de ella como dirigiéndola hacia la silla del fondo, pero en realidad solicitándole el apoyo y comprensión que ahora necesitaba. En realidad agarrándose a ella como a una tabla de salvación.

Ella estaba extrañada, desubicada, desconcertada de encontrarse ante un Jane silencioso aunque cercano y… ¿avergonzado? Pero el vídeo ya estaba en marcha y desde la pantalla del ordenador Lorelei decía:

_- Hola Patrick._


End file.
